Soviet Socialist Republic of Clydesdale (A nice new world...)
Overview Soviet Socialist Republic of Clydesdale\Sòbhieteach Sòisealach Poblachd na Clydesdale\Clydesdale SSR\Clydesdale. Towns and cities #Capital: New New Lanark #Largest city: New Old Lanark #Other cities: Wishaw Old Town (Old Wishaw), Port Wishaw, Wishaw New Town (New Wishaw), North Wishaw, Glasgow, Motherwell, Biggar, Carstairs, Carluke, Ayr, New Linlithgow, Clydebank, Renfrew, Paisley, Greenock, Strathkelvin, Leadhills, Elvanfoot, Peebles, Lockerbie and Kilncadzow. Language: #official: British English #Other languages: Scots Gaelic, Irish, Welsh, Scots dialect English, Central dialect Scots, Glaswegian, lowland dialect Scots, Doric Scots dialect , Turkish, Northumbrian dialect English and Midlands dialect English. Religion: #main: 45% Presbyterian and 44.5% Agnostic. #Other religions: 0.25% Church of England and 0.25% Atheist. Ethnic groups: #main: Lowlands Scottish and Glaswegians. #other: Highlands Scottish, Northern Irish, Irish, Turkish, Irish, Welsh, Dutch, Norwegians, Gujarati and Northern English #Demonym: Clydesdaler/Clydedale. Government #Marxist-Leninist single-party state. #government: Central Committee. #President: Steven McTaggart #Prime Minister: Fiona Shona MaKay Population #18,530,240 (2450 census.) 19,535,240 (2460 census.) 19,535,245 (2470 census.) 19,730,240 (2480 census.) 19,457,240 (2490 census.) 19,547,240 (2500 census.). Other #Established: 54 #Independence: from Yorkshire #Declared: 55 #Recognized: 55 #Constitution: 56 #Currency: Clydesdale Pound, CD£ #Motto: Workers of the world, unite! #Anthem:'' The Internationale'' #Flag: Clydesdale shares the relatively flattish island with neighboring Derbyshire, Yorkshire and Wales. It is a mineral rich land with an especially large deposit of limestone, flint, chalk, slate and sand stone in various the Prescott Mountain Range, which cover the west of the nation. It also has some oil, gas and coal deposits, as dose Wales, Yorkshire and Derbyshire. Most urban settlements are along the coastline and are light industrial in nature. The highest point is the 500ft Mount Prescott on the southwestern border with Yorkshire. It is part of the Prescott Mountain Range which straddle the nation's border. The interior's climate is cold and semi-aridin and the east coast has an arid or semi-arid climate with hot, but short summers and cold winters. The climate of the nation's southernly peninsular is cold, windy and humid maritime. Variability of daily weather is typical throughout the region. Rainfall is common over half of the year, averaging 610 millimetres (24 in) in the capital, and sporadic light snowfall occurs nearly all year.The temperature is generally between 21.1 and −11.1 °C (70.0 and 12.0 °F) in the capital, but can vary to 9 °C (48 °F) early in the year and −1 °C (30 °F) in July. Strong westerly winds and cloudy skies are common. Although numerous storms are recorded each month, conditions are normally calm. The hilly sorouthern island chain tundra climate, and the small, flat, southern polar Galoway Island has a subpolar oceanic climate. Category:Nations- A nice new world History Counties Transport Most travel is by the north-south East Coast Light Railway (compareble to our London Underground) that links all the major settlments, mines, ports and the 2 navel bases. The many roads have a modest amount of car, with busses providing a frequent servace in the urban arias. Ships New Lanark International Airport Economy Power stations Overseas territories None. Education Tax #Capital gains tax for wealthy people is 1.5% #N.I. contributions are 1.5% #Alcohol duty is set at 45.5% so as to both accuracy lots of money and end endemic teenage drunkenness. #VAT is 12.5%. #Excise tax is 1.5%. #House sale stamp duty is at 1.5% #Income tax is 0.5% for low earners, 10% for middle earners and 33% for high earners. Armed forces Navy Air force Army Air defenses Coastguard Law and order Last 5 election results Media Also see Category:Nations- A nice new world